


Upside Down (Milo Murphy’s Law)

by Fangirl44



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Don’t Judge Me, F/M, I know I have problems, M/M, Melissa is Pansexual, Milo is Bisexual, Milo is angsts in this, Multi, Zack is gay, also yes Milo Zack & Melissa are ALL dating, angsty, but yeah, i know you’re still judging me, it won’t be going a lot into there relationship, my poor children I’m sorry for this, poor Milo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl44/pseuds/Fangirl44
Summary: Milo Murphy, one of the most cheerful people in the world, always finds a way to look on the bright side and keep smiling, despite him being a walking danger zone.Of course his best friends, Melissa & Zack, are always there to help him out.But what happens when one day Melissa and Zack wake up to things being a little different....Okay, a lot different...!
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy, Milo Murphy & Sara Murphy, Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy/Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood, Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood, Vinnie Dakota & Balthazar Cavendish, Vinnie Dakota & Milo Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Upside Down (Milo Murphy’s Law)

**Author's Note:**

> Melissa and Zack find themselves in a strange place similar to their reality but in this world let’s just say Milo isn’t exactly like their Milo...

“Wasn’t today great?!” Milo exclaimed happily as him and his friends walked up to his house.

“You mean almost being late for school, having an explosion in the science lab, and just almost getting crushed by a semi truck on the way home?” Zack asked, giving his boyfriend a confused look.

“Yeah! Today was so much fun! Anyways, you guys wanna hang out tomorrow?” Milo replied as Melissa chuckled at his cheerfulness.

“Sure Milo” Melissa smiled.

“Sounds good,” Zack added as Milo opened his front door.

“Okay, then I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Milo waves goodbye as he walked inside and closed the door.

“How is he always so happy?” Zack questioned as he and Melissa walked down the Murphy’s driveway.

“It’s because he always looks on the bright side. That’s what makes him so great!” Melissa added as they walked to the edge of the driveway. They both grabbed their bikes and put their helmets on.

“Yeah, what would our lives be like without his positive nature?” Zack smiled.

“It wouldn’t be even nearly as great as it is! We’re lucky to have him. Anyways, see you tomorrow” Melissa smiled as she waved goodbye and started biking towards her house. Zack then waved goodbye to and then rode the opposite direction. 

———————————————

Melissa and Zack made their way to the front door of the Murphy residence. Zack greeted Melissa before ringing the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. After a minute Sara opened the door to see her brothers boyfriend and girlfriend standing happily on her front porch.

”Hey Zack! Hey Melissa! Milo’s getting ready, he’ll be down soon” Sara smiled kindly at them as she let them inside.

”It’s cool, we’ll just go see what Dr D is up to” Melissa replied as she started heading towards the backyard, Zack following behind her.

Melissa and Zack made their way to the shed outback, that is currently being occupied by Doofensmirtz. The two entered to see him going threw a box that looked to be filled with old blueprints.

”Hey Dr D” Zack said causing Doofensmirtz to look up at the two teens.

”Oh hello Milo’s friends” Doofensmirtz replied before looking back down at the box.

”So whatcha doing Dr D?” Melissa questioned as her and Zack walked over to him.

”Oh nothing I was just going threw some of my old blueprints that I found in the ruins of my building” he said as he pulled out a blueprint paper and showed them

”That sounds cool can we help go threw them” Melissa asked as she too pulled out some blueprints.

”I don’t see why not” Doof replied 

—————————(•\\\\\•)—————————

Milo made his way to the shed after Sara told him that Melissa and Zack were in there waiting for him. Milo entered to see Doofensmirtz building a machine while Zack and Melissa handed him parts but were also trying to keep their distance.

”Hey guys! What are you building?” Milo asked cheerfully looking at the Doofensmirtz before looking at his boyfriend and girlfriend.

”Hey Milo! We found some blueprints in Dr D’s stuff but the blueprints didn’t say what the machine did so Dr D decided to build the Inator and see what it does” Zack replied as Milo walked over to them

”And done” Doofensmirtz smiles as he finished building the mystery inator. “You all might want to stand back because I’m not quite sure what will happen”

The three teens took a couple of big steps backwards as Doofensmirtz turned the machine on. Nothing seemed to happen.

“Well that was disappointing” Zack said as they walked up to Doof and the machine. That’s about when Murphy’s Law kicked in, causing a latter to fall hitting a piece of scrap metal that flipped over causing a can to go flying across the room, which hit a pile of screws and bolts which then went flying at the machine.

The screws hit the inator causing sparks and a bright green glow to aminate off the machine. Suddenly a green portal opened up sucking Melissa and Zack inside, before it shorted out causing the portal to close.

”Melissa! Zack!” Milo shouted as the portal thing closed. “Dr D what was that?! Where’d they go?!”

”That’s a good question to which I do not have an answer” Doofensmirtz replied. Milo didn’t get a chance to reply as the inator started to smoke and another portal appeared this time sucking Milo into it before the machine closed it and then exploded.

Doofensmirtz stood there clueless as to what just happened.

”Well I guess I should probably tell someone”


End file.
